1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the art pertaining to washing and holding various tableware and kitchenware including dishes, silverware, tumblers, glasses and various and sundry items pertaining thereto. More specifically it pertains to the art of holding tableware and kitchenware in a rack that can be used for washing and storing. It particularly relates to a storage and racking system that can be extended in height with versatility for implementing and effecting multiple washing requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tableware and kitchenware washing and storage systems of the prior art generally relied upon racks or fixtures which could accommodate singular or multiple functions. When multiple and various types of tableware or kitchenware were utilized, various types of racks had to be configured and implemented for washing purposes.
The racks in some cases in order to provide for flexibility were manufactured so that they could nest or be extended. During the nesting or extension, it was common to utilize various means for securing them including screws and metal fixtures. When such racks were assembled, they were permanently made to nest together in an extended configuration. In this manufacturing manner they could not be separated for flexibility and later used as tableware or kitchenware racks for various alternative heights of glasses and plates.
The invention hereof is a significant step over the art by virtue of its flexibility. It enhances utilization once assembled. Also, various components can be re-assembled to provide variously sized racks, as well as the ability to be engaged modularly once assembled.
The base rack of the invention and the other elements include ergonomically designed handles for reduced glassware breaking and reduced lifting injuries. Further to this extent, the universality of the rack is such where it can stack with many dish rack configurations.
The extent of the invention's overall quality, is enhanced by not including any uses of screws, rivets or bolts as in the prior art. This eliminates rust as far as various metal fasteners are concerned, and also creates greater uniformity, strength, extending and nesting qualities.
The inventive system is such where the base racks with the extension racks are formed for use on an easy and facile basis to meet multiple configurations and demands.
The racks incorporate a single wall construction along the sides to provide clean storage and effective cleaning. The single wall configuration provides for cleanliness and strength with its ribbed elements. The corners are reinforced with a double walled structure.
All of the foregoing advantages and features of this invention will become apparent in the following specification as enunciated hereinafter.